Don't Devour Me
by Mecearth
Summary: Kimiko has nightmares everynight that robs her of her sanity, but gives her the affection and help she needs... from Rai? Need I mention more? :P
1. Toss and Turn

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, fullstop.

A/N: HEY ALL!! My first fanfiction! Nyahaha! Well, truthfully, my first submitted fanfic, so please review! Would appreciate constructive criticism though. Please enjoy my attempts at making a good fanfiction! 'd finished three chapters in 3 hours by blurbing out everything that came to mind so please don't mind me. :P

By the way, this series is a really short one... Probably reaching a maximum of 5 chapters. Enjoy!

Summary: Kimiko suffers nightmares that begin to rob her of her sanity, yet giving her the affection she needs... from Rai? Need I explain more?

* * *

The nightmares came and went, robbing her mind of its sanity bit by bit. It fed on her fear, growing more vicious as more and more trembles covered her cowering body as she tossed and turned in her sleep. It had grown more serious lately, not to be unnoticed by the fellow Xiaolin monks.

They had realized the change in her one early morning, during breakfast. She had seemed withdrawn, pale, tired – like she had had a bad night.

"_Kimiko, you do not seem very full of energy this fine morning. Today, we are going to go through a lot of training, my friend! This, I cannot wait!" Omi's voice chirped up while she slumped into her seat at the table._

_Kimiko gave a hoarse groan and slouched over the table, her forehead inches away from the cereal bowl. She was trying her best to lock up any hint of memory of the nightmare she had had the night before but it seemed to get harder and harder. With a tight squeeze of her almond, tilted eyes, she focused all her mental energy to tossing her thoughts away._

_Yet it kept nagging at her like an adamant mother. What had the nightmare meant? What was it trying to tell her? Was she in trouble? Would her friends and family get hurt?_

_Her eyes jerked open at the feel of a soft yet firm grip on her right shoulder. She moved her palms away from her face – had they been there earlier? And faced the Brazilian brunette whom she was so used to teasing and mocking light-heartedly. _

_She obviously had no mood to talk to anyone, let alone tease Raimundo. So obviously she wasn't herself. Which would make others worry. Fight, Kimiko! Don't make them worry and be yourself! _

"_Umm, Kim? You're not crying are ya? I know I'd been getting a little bit too harsh on the crude jokes but geez, I'm sorry!" Raimundo finally said, scratching his head, making a mental note to himself to never joke about her cup size ever again._

"_Oh! No no, Rai, I would never be able to get back at you anymore, would I?" Kimiko replied, fooling nobody with the wavering in her voice._

_She finally managed to look up at every single face at the dining table and was evidently shocked at the worried, overcast looks of the Xiaolin monks. Only then did she realize that she was the source of their worry. She forcefully pushed herself out of the chair, clutched her head theatrically._

"_A little headache – I'll be in my room."_

_Five pairs of eyes gazed worriedly after her as she made her way to her room._

And that had only been the beginning of the ensuing nightmares. Kimiko would jerk up from her pillow, gurgling a scream, perspiring like crazy. It had only gotten worse about a week later, when she would wake up shrieking and kicking away non-stop until someone came to calm her down and put her back to sleep. She would stay up as late as she could until her body would betray her and drift her off to a nasty sleep.

During this period of time, nobody dared to approach her ever since the day when she had snapped and shrieked for no reason at Omi. Omi and Dojo both decided that she was crazy and was looking for a way out of the temple. The rest, obviously being more mature, knew something was very wrong and had decided to look into the matter privately.

"Master Fung, I believe it's got something to do with the nightmares she's been having lately. She'd always get up hollering like woah!" Clay drawled as the team, save for Kimiko, sat around the table one late night.  
"I know, Clay, but it must be really bad for her to keep having a bad dream every night. Furthermore, she screams in her sleep until we come save her from her dreams." Master Fung replied.  
"Yeah. It's bad enough being attacked by external forces. Imagine being attacked by an entity in your own head!" Raimundo exclaimed. The others nodded gravely in agreement.

Just then, a familiar shrill shriek echoed throughout the hallways. Everybody sighed/groaned/rolled their eyes. Raimundo got up hastily and muttered "I'll get it."

Raimundo's heart ached to see her in so much pain, so much fear. Although he should have been accustomed to the usual sight of a flailing girl who would clutch at the bedsheets like her life depended on it, he could never get over it.

As much as it hurt her, it hurt him too.

Kimiko was always such a bubbly, happy-go-lucky sport. Sometimes she could be stuck-up and arrogant but she was overall quite cheerful and sociable. She would sometimes flirt teasingly with Raimundo, laughing jokingly as she did so and Raimundo would slap himself for having fallen for it again and again.

There he stood at the threshold, silently contemplating on what to do with the poor girl. He was in 2 seconds by her bedside, reaching his hand out to wake her up but she had already beaten him to it. She saw him first, grabbed him by the waist and clutched at him like there was no tomorrow. Maybe at this rate, there would not be a tomorrow for her.

A/N: First chapter down, a few more to go! R&R!


	2. Save Me

A/N: Second chapter! Woohoo! Slight KxR in this chapter, though not excatly intentional wink wink

* * *

Kimiko's fingernails dug through the back of his shirt as she sought for something – anything to hold onto for comfort. Her eyes were wide with fear, her body trembling as she pressed her right cheek to Raimundo's tensed abdomen. Of course, he had found such close physical contact rather weird, but if this was what his friend needed, he would gladly oblige.

"S-s-save me, Rai! Don't let it eat me! Don'tttt!!" she yelped, shaking her head wildly while hugging Raimundo tighter, cutting whatever air supply he had left.

Hesitantly, Raimundo put his hand softly on the black tousle of hair on her head and raked it softly with his fingers. "Ssh, ssh," he breathed quietly, his free hand rubbing her shoulder softly. Almost immediately, she calmed down save for a few sobs. Her grip on him loosened slightly.

"It's just a dream, Kim, just a dream…" Raimundo assured rather unconvincingly.

"But Rai, it's real. It's really coming to get me!" she cried, clutching him tightly again.

"What is?"

"The Black Wolf. It's going to shred me apart. It's gonna _devour _me, Rai!!"

"Wha? There's no black wolf here! It's just a dream!"

At this Kimiko pushed Raimundo out of her arms forcefully and hid under the covers. Feverishly, she muttered "If Raimundo's not going to save me, nobody will. Nobody believes me. Nobody's gonna save me."

Raimundo scratched his head in confusion but after hearing her hasty mutters, he felt guilty. He sat down next to her on the bed and sighed. "Okay, Kimiko. I'm sorry. I believe you. You want to talk about the Black Wolf? I can't save you if you won't tell me, you know."

Kimiko peeked out warily out of the bed sheets and nodded numbly. Just like a kid, Raimundo thought endearingly, resisting the urge to smile.

With a shaky sigh, Kimiko started.

"Every night, I would be at the same place. The place – I don't know, it looks like Count Dracula's lair. Okay, maybe the outside of it" she stopped for a little chuckle and gravely continued. "There's just loads of trees everywhere in every direction and I feel like I'm trapped with nowhere to go. Then I hear loud howling and as if to confirm my suspicions, I'm suddenly looking up to a full moon."

Raimundo took note of the whitening of her knuckles as she gripped the sides of the bed frame. He placed his one hand on top of hers and smoothed them with his thumb soothingly.

"I swivel around and I'm face to face with my dead brother – except he's not dead. His skin – it's so pale and his eyes are completely black – there's no white…" She gulped. "He opens his mouth widely to reveal sharp fangs coated with blood and then I realize it's my blood cause now he's chewing on me!"

She stopped to whimper a bit as she visualized the scene in her head, oblivious to her surroundings. "And he's suddenly a black wolf, looking at me as though it wants to eat me. No, it promises to devour me like I'd let my brother get bitten by the… the…" she started to stammer and started to flail her legs everywhere.

"DON'T LET IT NEAR ME, RAI! DON'T!! IT'S COMING TO GET ME TOO, RAI!!" She shrieked at an unknown beyond his shoulder, pointing blindly at it.

Raimundo, shocked but prepared for battle, threw a forceful gust of wind behind him to shock his battler. With courage, he swiveled around only to be face to face with nothing but a cracked wall and scattered framed photos. He relaxed his stance and scratched his head. What the hell?

He faced Kimiko whose face was contorted to severe sobs that wracked her body. He rushed over to her side and hugged her comfortingly, smoothing her hair, letting her sob on his shoulder.

"Aw, shh, don't you cry now. It's gone – there's nothing, see?"

"God, I'm sorry, Rai! You must think I'm insane!"

"Naw, you idiot, I…" he paused as he saw a shadow lurch past the window into the darkness of the night. "…I think I'm gonna find out what you're running from."

Just then the entire gang of Xiaolin monks burst into her room, guffawing at the mess Raimundo had made with his attack and the crying Kimiko. Raimundo let go of the weeping damsel in distress and leapt out of the window, in chase of the black entity as he let the rest take care of her.

A/N: Quite some dream, huh. I know, very childish but I did it to portray childhood fears that will stick with you until you grow up. In this chapter, Kimiko is like a little girl, cowering from the Boogeyman. She seeks refuge from Rai, someone she clearly knows canot be trusted to deal with such a matter but her childishness is kicking in and she forgets about who it is who's supposed to save her - as long as someone saves her.

3rd chapter coming up!


	3. In Pursuit

He ran like the wind, hoping the wind that leapt up from his feet would arouse the fire of what was left in Kimiko. God, he never knew he could get worried over someone this much. He was appalled at the sudden realization that hit him like a ton of bricks. To be so unselfish was rather unusual of him. To be selfless to help someone else – that was a wow. But for a girl? He remembered the time when he thought helping girls would result in lots and lots of cooties. Now, he actually thinks he's got feelings for her.

Impossible! She's like his friend. His close friend. Obviously the imperatives don't quite match. Shit, he knows denial is the first step to admitting his feelings. He's gonna need a strong fact to prove him otherwise.

He went in the direction of the swiftly moving shadow, hoping that he was going in the right direction. I mean, there were shadows everywhere. How could he tell?

His legs had taken him to a dark forest near the temple, coincidentally. He sighed. He probably had imagined the whole 'black apparition' thingy. If that wasn't the case, he knew it was way too dark to go looking for something equally as dark – and as sinister to have chased Kimiko in her dreams like that.

He reached home safe and weary and was about to close his door when a pale hand held it open. Speculations and fears crossed Raimundo's mind as he remembered Kimiko's description of her dead brother – she never mentioned of a brother before – and he froze in position. Pale. The pallid hands shoved the door open to reveal a haggard looking Kimiko, an apologetic smile playing on her lips.

"Aw, man, Kim! Do you know what time it is? I'd been out all night chasing that black thing – whatever it was – and I'm beat. Can ya please let me rest?" he groaned, trying not to feel awkward in her presence.

"Sorry, Rai. I was just about to wake you up. It's breakfast time!" she grinned the biggest grin she had had in long time.

Raimundo twitched his nose as the fumes of freshly baked waffles filled his nostrils. Well, if he could not have a good rest at that time, at least he knew Kimiko was getting better. And at least he had tried to save her in whatever way possible.

At the dining table, the group seemed as lively as they used to before Kimiko started having the nightmares. Kimiko was shocked at how long she had been withdrawn from her social network of friends from overseas and had been chatting with them incessantly on the phone while waiting for waffles to be served. Omi was being all excited about everything, and I mean everything. He would not stop bugging Kimiko on her health and Clay would grunt good-humouredly.

Raimundo, on the other hand, was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Dojo slid around his neck in an attempt to get his attention.

"Hey, warrior of wind! You don't look so gusty today!" Dojo remarked, eyeing the tired boy between big yellow eyes.

"I was out all night. Ya think Master Fung would mind if I slept in today?" Raimundo replied, getting up from his slouching position.

"I think he would, young warrior. It is your responsibility to have enough rest before the next day's training, young man. Let us all hope you will not collapse. That is all." Master Fung's voice boomed throughout the dining hall, a pan of waffles clad in his bony hands.

Raimundo groaned. He knew arguing was pointless and dared not mention the Black Wolf chase in front of Kimiko. Sigh. Kimiko. Wonder what had happened to his sanity?

Before the gang set off for training, they always usually had some time to digest their food and to prepare their stuff. Raimundo had decided to sleep his remaining half hour away. Kimiko stole a few affection glances to the wooden bench where he lay and smiled to herself.

Any girl would have died to have such a caring and faithful friend by her side whom she could tease and mock without having to worry about upsetting him. She had been teased mercilessly by her friends when she had showed them pictures of the monks with them commenting on how compatible she and Rai looked. Of course, she would laugh it off and not take it seriously, as he was after all only a friend.

Some of her mates would even chide her in jealousy for being under the same roof of a gorgeous Brazilian young man for years. Kimiko could only add a little smiley in her IMs, adding a fake apology and hypocritical 'wish you were here's.

But although hysterical and delirious that night, she could not fight the flutter that screwed up her belly as Raimundo had hugged her, soothing her. All thoughts of the Black Wolf were immediately cast aside as her mind was ultimately possessed by thoughts of Raimundo's hug. That was when she was reminded of the nightmares.

Kimiko shook her head vehemently. Ridiculous. She couldn't be having a crush on her best guy friend! But he was indeed really handsome… Gah! Get a grip on yourself, Kimiko! But then again, at least thought of him would push away thoughts of shudders black wolf, right?

MEANWHILE…

Raimundo opened his eyes to find himself in a dark forest with no way out at all. He felt the familiarity of it all, relating it to Kimiko's nightmare. Could this be it? He thought, anticipating another presence in the forest. Just like in Kim's nightmare, he suddenly realized a full moon looming up ahead and guffawed at it in horror. And when he looked behind him –

"Please don't be frightened," came a velvet soft, deep voice that seemed to resonate through the forest. It came from a pale, young man in his youth, with eyes that seemed to resemble Kimiko's description of the dead brother.

"Are you alright?" the brother inquired, widening his eyes to reveal normal human eyes with whites. Man, how big could his pupils get??

Raimundo nodded feverishly.

"I am Takeshi. Kimiko's brother? Well, I'm not exactly supposed to be here right now but I've been trying to convey a message for my sister since last week through her dreams… But somehow, her memories of my death keep mangling with my presence and she freaks out and I can't contact her…" he began.

Raimundo took a step forward tentatively. "So you're the dead brother, huh? You're the one turning into a wolf and eating Kim alive??"

Takeshi scrunched up his face in deep thought. "Dead, yes. But wolf? I do not understand. But I believe it is due to the fact that she thinks I'd been eaten alive by a black wolf that was rumoured to linger around in the mountain near our home in Japan." He breathed a throaty chuckle "Please, tell her it isn't true so that I can contact her uninterrupted."

"Why can't you just convey it through me?" Raimundo asked.

"It's confidential. Oh great, I've got to go now. Don't ask where. By the way, Kimiko must really like you a lot" Raimundo blushed at this. "She never allows anyone to call her Kim."

With a wink, Takeshi smiled and disappeared. Raimundo awoke to a sharp yank to the collar of his shirt upwards.

"Rise and shine – you're late, little man!" Clay's voice boomed in his face, awaking the Brazilian brunette immediately. "Look, you ain't even dressed right. Where's your training gear?"

A/N: Okay, so now it's not as scary as it seems. In fact, the dreams don't make sense and it really is no big deal overall. but remember, I'm just trying to highlight certain issues in ths chapter... Y'know what I mean! Chapter 4 up soon!


End file.
